


Assumptions

by Titti



Series: The Punishment Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-22
Updated: 2003-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius is forgiven for his trespasses.





	Assumptions

People know we're friends. Even if they didn't know us personally, it would be obvious from the way we interact. The ones who do know us see that we're lovers. No one has ever asked us and we've never confirmed it, but we wouldn't deny it if anyone found the courage to inquire.

Strangely, most people assume that I'm the dominant one in the relationship. I, Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire, have always been known for stealing the spotlight, for attracting the lassies and the lads. Remus Lupin was always the shy one, intelligent, but quiet, the most placid of the four Marauders.

People are wrong!

It's such a cliche, but appearances are indeed deceiving. My Remus never raises his voice, he doesn't tell me what to do, but I always pay the price for my stupidity. He makes sure of that. I hate him for it; I love him for it.

Last week it was Harry's 18th birthday. We had a party at our home. Surprisingly, he invited Snape. I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything. I know they got close during Harry's last two years in school.

As the evening crept closer, our guests left. Finally, it was only me, Remus, Harry and Snape. I was patiently waiting for the bastard to leave, when Harry informed us that he has something to tell us.

Remus smiled gently, as if he were indulging Harry, as if he knew exactly what Harry wanted to say. Looking back, he probably did. I sat calmly next to my lover as my godson tells me that now that he is an adult, he feels that we should know that he is involved with Snape.

I don't remember everything I said. I know I cursed in a few languages. I can still picture the hurt in Harry's eyes as I told him that his parents would be disappointed in him.

Harry was extremely composed. Unlike me. He thanked me for giving him a roof over his head since his matriculation, however since I felt so strongly, he would move in with his lover. He packed swiftly and silently. He nodded at me, he hugged Remus, and then he left with Snape.

That was a week ago. Remus didn't say anything. He knows better. He knows me. Remus left me alone. To think. To brood. I knew I didn't want to lose Harry. And of course, most of the thing I said weren't really true. Lily and James would love their little boy no matter what. But I was just upset and I didn't think. What a surprise! My conscience sounds remarkably like Snape at times.

This morning, I finally found my Gryffindor courage and went to see Harry. I apologised to both of them. I could taste bile as I told Snape that he is welcomed in our family as Harry's lover, but I still did it. Harry's eyes were glazing with tears of joy. I had done my job.

Of course, Remus didn't seem to agree. That's the reason why I've spent the past hour/day/minutes - I'm not sure - naked and chained to our bed.

A hand gently travels over my back. I struggle against the restraints in surprise. Remus likes to use Muggle implements for my punishment. He says they have a more personal flavour than magic. Today, he used a hood to cover my eyes and ears. A gag prevents me from talking. He says that it helps me think about what I've done wrong.

Does it? I'm not sure, but the isolation is punishment in and of itself.

His hands move over my body. Sensation begins to surface, bringing me back to the here and now. Maybe he is right. The isolation does help me reflect, but I'll never tell him.

Slowly, he takes the hood off. I blink a few times before seeing that a few candles light the room. I strain my neck to look at my lover, but I only catch a glimpse of him.

He still doesn't speak. I wish he would take this gag off. I want to tell him how sorry I am. For sending Harry away, for hurting them both, for waiting so long to apologise, for not thinking before talking, for having betrayed him when I sent Snape after him. But no punishment is enough to erase what I did so long ago.

"Sirius." His voice is soft, caressing my senses like a velvet glove. He says no more. What is he waiting for? I hear him approach me from the other side of the bed. Before I have a chance to turn my head, his hands stop me.

"I'm taking the gag off. I don't want you to speak unless I tell you. Do you understand?" His tone is gentle and I just want to curl up in his arms, but I know that I have to go through this first. Closing my eyes, I silently answer him with a nod.

I feel the straps loosen around my head and soon I'm free to speak. Only his command wills me to silence. He knows how difficult it is for me to stay quiet.

I hear leather snap and I flinch. I would recognise the sound anywhere, all 18 inches of English Tawse. It's Remus's favourite strap. I hate it. If it isn't grazing my arse, it's in my hands as I oil its black leather. Remus hits his hand once more. I don't know why he bothers testing it every time. In the past three years, his strikes have never missed their target.

"Why are you being punished, Sirius?" His voice is cold now. Oh, I can't stand it. I want the honey-warm voice again, the one that tells me that I'm forgiven, that I'm loved.

"Because..." My voice is rasp after minutes - hours - of silence. I clear my throat and I try again. "Because I spoke without thinking and I hurt Harry in the process. Because I didn't consider his feelings, just mine." Please, let it be enough. Let it be over. Let him forgive me.

"Very good, Sirius." I melt at the words, while bracing for what coming. "Ready." He doesn't ask me a question and doesn't wait for an answer as the tawse hits my arsecheek. I mentally count the strikes. I try not to scream. I fail.

My arse feels on fire. My screams have turned into sobs. My sense of guilt falls with the tears in my eyes. As I count twelve, he stops.

He slowly unfastens my restrains, giving me the time to regain control. He slips in the bed next to me. He is naked and his skin is warm against my oversensitive body. Remus pulls me closer until I rest my head on his chest, careful not to turn on my back.

"It's all over now, Sirius." He runs his fingers through my hair. "I forgive you, Love." I know he feels my warm tears on his chest, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls me closer and carefully covers me with the sheets.

There won't be any sex tonight. There never is. Remus doesn't like to mix punishment with pleasure. His heart beat lulls me to sleep. I know I won't have any nightmares tonight because he forgives me, because he loves me.


End file.
